


In the End, I Salute You

by Sailor Doom (Avilon)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Determination, Sacrifice, the nature of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avilon/pseuds/Sailor%20Doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young soldier is faced with a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End, I Salute You

**Author's Note:**

> (From the Writing Prompt: "I know how this will end")

She dreams of standing before the cauldron, looking down into the sea of stars. So many people that will never be born, will never grow or know love or be happy. The sea of stars has a ribbon of black running through it, but amidst the blackness, a bright light tries desperately to break the darkness. 

“There is but one way to free the light,” a calm voice speaks to her.

Serenity, no, Sailormoon looks to the two women standing next to her, one in the gold of the sun and the other in the glittering silver of the stars. It’s the shorter, more innocent looking of the two who has spoken and she looks at Sailormoon with eyes that glisten with heartbreak.

“You must make the sacrifice,” the golden one says, her words almost a bark

“I can’t!” Sailormoon protests. “I can’t do such a thing. I don’t have...”

Almost as if it were speaking to her directly, the bright light emerges from the sea of stars. It moves toward her and rests in front of her. Sailormoon cups her hand around it, feeling and absorbing its warmth and light. It feels strong and loved and honest and loyal. She looks at the two, and the smaller one speaks.

“I know how this will end, and it won’t be good,” the guardian of the cauldron states.

“Do I have a choice?”

Galaxia nods. “Yes, you do. But you won’t. And for that, I salute you.” 

Sailormoon looks into the cauldron once more, and holding the light of the star tightly, she dives in to the Galaxy Cauldron.

***

Fourteen year old Tsukino Usagi awakens the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock letting her know that she will be late for school.

She instantly forgets her dream.


End file.
